Timeline
This section includes dates, with any events pertaining to them being found on their respective pages. Table Form List form Prehistory * 50,000 BG * 27,000 BG * 13,000 BG * 11,000 BG Age of Kingdoms * 2,000 BG * 1,500 BG * 1,000 BG * 204 BG * 147 BG * 83 BG Grenthyx Age * 0 AG * 1 AG * 2 AG * 3 AG * 4 AG * 5 AG * 6 AG * 7 AG * 8 AG * 9 AG * 10 AG * 11 AG * 12 AG * 13 AG * 14 AG * 15 AG * 16 AG * 17 AG * 18 AG * 19 AG * 20 AG * 21 AG * 22 AG * 23 AG * 24 AG * 25 AG * 26 AG * 27 AG * 28 AG * 29 AG * 30 AG * 31 AG * 32 AG * 33 AG * 34 AG * 35 AG * 36 AG * 37 AG * 38 AG * 39 AG * 40 AG * 41 AG * 42 AG * 43 AG * 44 AG * 45 AG * 46 AG * 47 AG * 48 AG * 49 AG * 50 AG * 51 AG * 52 AG * 53 AG * 54 AG * 55 AG * 56 AG * 57 AG * 58 AG * 59 AG * 60 AG * 61 AG * 62 AG * 63 AG * 64 AG * 65 AG * 66 AG * 67 AG * 68 AG * 69 AG * 70 AG * 71 AG * 72 AG * 73 AG * 74 AG * 75 AG * 76 AG * 77 AG * 78 AG * 79 AG * 80 AG * 81 AG * 82 AG * 83 AG * 84 AG * 85 AG * 86 AG * 87 AG * 88 AG * 89 AG * 90 AG * 91 AG * 92 AG * 93 AG * 94 AG * 95 AG * 96 AG * 97 AG * 98 AG * 99 AG * 100 AG * 101 AG * 102 AG * 103 AG * 104 AG * 105 AG * 106 AG * 107 AG * 108 AG * 109 AG * 110 AG * 111 AG * 112 AG * 113 AG * 114 AG * 115 AG * 116 AG * 117 AG * 118 AG * 119 AG * 120 AG * 121 AG * 122 AG * 123 AG * 124 AG * 125 AG * 126 AG * 127 AG * 128 AG * 129 AG * 130 AG * 113 AG * 132 AG * 133 AG * 134 AG * 135 AG * 136 AG * 137 AG * 138 AG * 139 AG * 140 AG * 141 AG * 142 AG * 143 AG * 144 AG * 145 AG * 146 AG * 147 AG * 148 AG * 149 AG * 150 AG * 151 AG * 152 AG * 153 AG * 154 AG * 155 AG * 156 AG * 157 AG * 158 AG * 159 AG * 160 AG * 161 AG * 162 AG * 163 AG * 164 AG * 165 AG * 166 AG * 167 AG * 168 AG * 169 AG * 170 AG * 171 AG * 172 AG * 173 AG * 174 AG * 175 AG * 176 AG * 177 AG * 178 AG * 179 AG * 180 AG * 181 AG * 182 AG * 183 AG * 184 AG * 185 AG * 186 AG * 187 AG * 188 AG * 189 AG * 190 AG * 191 AG * 192 AG * 193 AG * 194 AG * 195 AG * 196 AG * 197 AG * 198 AG * 199 AG * 200 AG * 201 AG * 202 AG Free Age * 203 AG * 204 AG * 205 AG * 206 AG * 207 AG * 208 AG * 209 AG * 210 AG * 211 AG * 212 AG * 213 AG * 214 AG * 215 AG * 216 AG * 217 AG * 218 AG * 219 AG * 220 AG * 221 AG * 222 AG * 223 AG * 224 AG * 225 AG * 226 AG * 227 AG * 228 AG * 229 AG * 230 AG * 231 AG * 232 AG * 233 AG * 234 AG * 235 AG * 236 AG * 237 AG * 238 AG * 239 AG * 240 AG * 241 AG * 242 AG * 243 AG * 244 AG * 245 AG * 246 AG * 247 AG * 248 AG * 249 AG * 250 AG * 251 AG * 252 AG * 253 AG * 254 AG * 255 AG * 256 AG * 257 AG * 258 AG * 259 AG * 260 AG * 261 AG * 262 AG * 263 AG * 264 AG * 265 AG * 266 AG * 267 AG * 268 AG * 269 AG * 270 AG * 271 AG * 272 AG * 273 AG * 274 AG * 275 AG * 276 AG * 277 AG * 278 AG * 279 AG * 280 AG * 281 AG * 282 AG * 283 AG * 284 AG * 285 AG * 286 AG * 287 AG * 288 AG * 289 AG * 290 AG * 291 AG * 292 AG * 293 AG * 294 AG * 295 AG * 296 AG * 297 AG * 298 AG * 299 AG * 300 AG * 301 AG * 302 AG * 303 AG * 304 AG * 305 AG * 306 AG * 307 AG * 308 AG * 309 AG * 310 AG